


Of Interest

by Angerina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, who is that guest I wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerina/pseuds/Angerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my long time on and off beta Jane and Sherlockeen on tumblr for the graphics of which I chose one.</p><p>This is my usual style, just short little snippets of life. Sometimes a couple of those get woven together to form a bigger story, but mostly it's just this.</p></blockquote>





	Of Interest

 

 

"I'm not interested in any kind of romantic or sexual relationship, to be honest." Sherlock said, sipping his tea, long fingers elegantly curling around the cup.

"How come you're with John, then?" The other asked, crossing legs.

"I love him." The detective shrugged, a chaste smile perking up just a second.

"But you just said you're not interested." Brows creased in confusion.

A nod, a little sideways. "True. I don't really know how to explain it."

Both nursed their steaming beverage for a moment, porcelain clinking.

Sherlock pursed his lips, as if testing the taste of the words lingering on his tongue. "I was... rather flattered how openly yet obliviously he was in love with me and every single flaw of mine that I warned him about." Another nod to confirm, to reassure himself. "I couldn't help it, I fell for him and his love for me and that -” he waves his hand at the lack of a better word “look in his eyes when he tells me that he’s not gay."

Sherlock’s guest laughed. "Oh, that he does."

Sherlock leaned back, the cup cradled in both hands on his lap. "I was never attracted to the male body, but sex – I wasn't even interested in the sex mind you - with him it is just..." He shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips. "I just love him."

They settled on silence again, both knowing that some things are better kept being treasured as a raw feeling than pressing them into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my long time on and off beta Jane and Sherlockeen on tumblr for the graphics of which I chose one.
> 
> This is my usual style, just short little snippets of life. Sometimes a couple of those get woven together to form a bigger story, but mostly it's just this.


End file.
